


Oblivious

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's oblivious, isn't he?





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: It has been some time since I posted any new stories as I've been involved in other projects but I felt the need to spend some time with Jack and Daniel again. To get myself back in the right frame of mind I started with a few drabbles, hope you enjoy them!  


* * *

I should know better, I’ve known him long enough. Still I manage to underestimate him.

I thought he’d never understand; either look at me with confusion in those remarkable eyes of his, or assume I was joking, shake his head in amusement, return to his work dismissing what I’d said. So I never actually said it, you know? What would’ve been the point? Just keep your secret close to your heart, Jack, it’ll never impact on his oblivious heart.

Then, today he caught me watching him, shook his head in amusement, asking, “You decided it’s time to tell me yet?”

FIN


End file.
